


Caramel sea salt

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [12]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, challenge, tags in chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: My fills for the prompts for #FairshawWeek 2020! Not all chapters will be explicit. Tags in each individual chapter.Day 1: RopesDay 2: Day OffDay 3: DrinkDay 4: SuperstitionDay 5: StealthDay 6: ScarsDay 7: Storm
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 62
Kudos: 86
Collections: Fairshaw Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Ropes  
> Tags: Pre-relationship, banter, disagreements, getting to know eachother.

Taelia really didn’t understand what had Flynn so infatuated with Shaw at the start. Shaw was always cold and rejecting, and Flynn would sit next to her at the inn nursing a beer at the end of every evening, lamenting the fact that Shaw wouldn’t pay him any attention. Taelia just laughed at him, playfully punched his shoulder and told him to brighten up.

Then eventually, Mathias started joining them at the inn for beer at the end of the evening. Sometimes he would be gone for weeks on end, which always put Flynn in a sad state, but when he actually was around in Boralus, he joined them. At the start he wouldn’t say much, but Flynn would always be happy and cheerful, and Taelia liked his friend being happy and cheerful. The more Shaw joined them, the more Taelia understood what Flynn liked about the man. He was mysterious and capable and distant, like he knew something about you that maybe not even you knew, and you both knew that he knew. For as long as Taelia had known Flynn, he’d always gone for the mysterious ones.

Flynn and Shaw would end up in these discussions about the best way to approach an ambush, or the best way to capture an enemy spy, and they always argued for the opposite, and they never actually came to a conclusion.

Until, one day, when they were discussing how to escape a potential captive situation, Flynn said:

“At least you can get out of any tricky situation with a length of rope.”

Taelia was only half listening to their conversation at the moment, more focused on the facial expressions the two men were making as they spoke with eachother. Flynn was always emotive, clearly showing on his face was he felt. The changes in Shaw’s face were minute, but Taelia though she was getting better at interpreting the spy’s facial expressions. This time, Shaw’s eyebrows shot upwards a minuscule amount in response to Flynn’s statement, and he went from his position of leaning his elbows on the table to leaning back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Taelia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Was Shaw... _impressed_ with Flynn?

“That’s an unusually competent statement,” Shaw said. The continued ‘ _coming from you_ ’ hung unsaid in the air. Either Flynn completely missed the insinuation or he just chose to ignore it, because he beamed at Shaw, a wide smile on his face.

"Of course! I've worked with rope my whole life! There's no situation that can't be solved with a length of rope." He held up his hands and started counting on his finger. "One - you can tie up a captive. Two - you can escape from somewhere high up. Three - you can use it to climb up somewhere form below. Four-"

Shaw watched Flynn as he continued listing of ways rope could get your out of tricky situations, and Shaw just nodded along. Taelia stared at them with wide eyes.

"Hang on, hang on!"

Both Flynn and Shaw turned their gazes to Taelia as she spoke up. She waved a hand in front of her, indicating between the two. "Did you two just _agree_ on something?"

The two looked at each other for a moment. Flynn looked back at Taelia, grinning. Shaw kept his eyes on Flynn, Taelia noticed.

"Yeah!" Flynn exclaimed. "It's because you can literally do _anything_ with rope. Any old sod knows that!"

"Are you calling me an old sod, Fairwind?" Shaw interjected, and Taelia smiled as Flynn's face scrunched together in regret. He looked back to Shaw, an apologetic look on his face. "I mean... I guess... technically I did?"

Taelia started laughing as Flynn and Shaw got into a conversation about their difference in ages, which Shaw insisted wasn't _that_ big, all whilst refusing to say his actual age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: domestic bliss, tattoos, fluff, cuddling

“Honey, I’m home!”

Flynn closed the door to the small Old Town apartment that previously was Mathias’ place, but that now was home for them both. Flynn was carrying two fresh loaves of bread in a basket. There was no response to his greeting, so he quickly scanned the apartment for Mathias. Said man was seated at the small kitchen table, elbows on the wood, leaning forward to inspect some documents that were spread out ahead of him. Flynn toed off his boots and headed towards the small kitchen area off to the side, passing Mathias in the process. He stopped and put his hand on Mathias’ shoulder, at the soft part when shoulder and neck met. He squeezed it in a gentle how of affection and bent down, peering down at the documents. It was written in SI:7 code, complete gibberish to Flynn’s eyes. He looked from the documents to the side of Mathias’ face before he leaned in to press a soft kiss right above his ear. 

“Weren’t you supposed to have a day off?”

Mathias gave a hum of agreement and leaned just slightly into the touch. 

“Mmm.” 

He turned his head to the side to face Flynn, almost absentmindedly, and pressed a quick kiss to Flynn’s lips. Then, he turned back to the documents. Flynn smiled to himself as he let go of Mathias’ shoulder, and then walked over to the kitchen area. 

“I’ll get started on fixing us something to eat,” he spoke into the air, not expecting the words to actually register with Mathias. He put the loaves of bread on the countertop, took out some sausage he’d bought from the nearby butcher from a cupboard and pushed up his sleeves to his elbows. Then, he got started with preparing the food.

/

Mathias looked up from the documents and followed Flynn with his gaze as he started working in the kitchen. He let his gaze slide over Flynn’s broad shoulders, down his muscular upper arms and down to his elbows, to where the sleeves of his linen shirt had been pushed up. Mathias knew he was staring, and he let himself do it. Like Flynn had said, this was supposed to be his day off. No harm in taking a few minutes to enjoy the view, surely. 

Mathias moved his gaze to Flynn’s forearms, to where auburn hair covered his skin. Also, standing out clearly against his skin, were his many tattoos. Some of them had gone almost green with age, and some were newer, dark black. An assortment of different tattoo’s covered Flynn’s arms, and they ranged from images of anchors and sirens, to parts of lyrics to sea shanties. Mathias knew that Flynn also had the word ‘Fairwind’ tattooed right above his right knee. Mathias had asked him about that one, and Flynn had grinned and said that he had done it on himself one drunken night out, in case he ever forgot his own name. He also swore that it had saved him many an occasion when he actually had become so black out drunk that he couldn’t remember his name.

A lot of Flynn’s body was covered in tattoos, actually. Mathias couldn’t deny he had been a bit surprised when he had found out. It had been quite a bit into their budding friendship, because the Kul Tiran weather didn’t exactly call for lounging around in skimpy clothing. At one point however, in the middle of winter, Mathias and Flynn had been walking down the docks. Flynn had been chatting on about how _very close_ he had been to have his moustache singed off during the precious island expedition, when someone in front of them had given a surprised shout. A second later, the sound of something, or someone, hitting the water surface was heard. Mathias had immediately reached for a hidden blade and had started scanning his surroundings, but Flynn had already started to pull his clothes and boots off, getting ready to jump into the water. Mathias had just stood and watched as Flynn dove into the harbour and pulled out a poor soul that had slipped and fell into the water. Mathias had had to slap himself mentally to not openly gawk at Flynn’s naked upper body, completely covered in tattoos, wet and positively _glistening_. Most impressive had been the large dragon covering most of his broad back, a stylised rendition of the sort of dragon that the pandaren rode, twirling and coiling around itself.

Mathias tore his gaze away from Flynn and looked back to the documents. Missions reports from the agents still positioned on Zandalar, keeping track of the Horde’s movements even after the supposed armistice. He had already quickly scanned the reports, and there was no information present that needed any urgent action. Flynn always told him he worked too much, too hard, and a part of Mathias had maybe started to agree with him. A small part of Mathias actually believed that the war might actually be over now. 

Mathias gave a deep sigh and stacked the papers. Then, he got up and quietly walked up to right behind Flynn, wrapping his arms around his middle and leaning his forehead against the space between the taller man’s shoulderblades. Flynn stopped what he was doing only for a moment, before he continued.

“Done for the day?”

Mathias nodded and leaned the side of his face against Flynn’s back instead.

“Mmm-hmm.”

He could feel Flynn’s little laughter shaking through his body.

“Good. I’ll have this ready in just a moment.”

/

A bit later, they were sitting opposite each other at the dinner table, eating bread and sausage and vegetables. 

“So, how many do you actually have?”

Flynn looked up from his plate at Mathias.

“How many what?”

Mathias indicated with his head towards Flynn’s arms.

“Tattoos.”

“Oh.” Flynn looked down at his forearms. “I honestly have no clue.”

Mathias lifted an eyebrow. “You don’t know?”

Flynn shook his head and tore off a piece of bread from the loaf lying inbetween them. 

“Nope. Lost count years ago.”

“Have you never counted them?”

Flynn chuckled at the question as he chewed on the piece of bread.

“Darling, I have tattoos in places I can’t even see,” he said with his mouth full. Then, he swallowed before continuing. “Do you want me to get naked so you can try counting them all?” His voice had dropped low and sultry, half joke, half proposition. Flynn leaned closer to Mathias, speaking as if they were sharing a secret. “Because I would _love_ to get you naked right now.”

Mathias snorted at that. “You always want me naked.”

Flynn grinned, his eyes flaring. “Since the first time I laid eyes on you.” 

The words made a little something flutter deep in Mathias’ stomach. 

“It’s as good a way as any to spend my day off, I suppose.”

Flynn pulled a face of mock hurt. “You wound me. Am I just a distraction to you?” 

A smile crept onto Mathias lips.

“You’re a fun distraction, at least.”

Flynn mirrored his smile before shoving another piece of bread in his mouth.

/ 

Later, that night, both men were spread out in bed. Mathias was on his back, slowly drifting off to sleep. Flynn was on lying on his side, arm and leg thrown over the smaller man's frame, head pillowed on his shoulder. 

"Hey, darling?"

Mathias felt the blanket of sleep being pulled away from him and he cleared his throat to show he was awake.

"Have you ever wanted one for yourself?"

"Wanted what?"

"A tattoo."

Mathias frowned a little to himself as he thought back to his youth. Bittersweet memories. "A long time ago."

"How come you didn't get one?"

Mathias shrugged his shoulder, causing Flynn's head to shift.

"Never got around to it."

Flynn's hand slid over his chest and down over his stomach, stopping to cup his hipbone. "You could get it somewhere secret, where no one could see it. Like here." Mathias felt two of Flynn's fingers brush over the sensitive skin right next to his hipbone. He could also feel Flynn's grin against his shoulder. "It'd be hot."

Mathias chuckled at that, but didn't respond. "I could come with you. _OR_ -" Flynn said excitedly, propping himself up on his elbow to look down onto Mathias. His face shone with excitement. "- _I_ could do it on you." 

Mathias shook his head at Flynn, laughing.

"You are not coming near me with those dirty needles I've seen you poke yourself with, Fairwind. Regardless, I don't know what I would get."

Flynn grinned again. "I have a few ideas."

"I am not getting my name tattoed on me."

Flynn shook his head. "But you could get _my_ name tattoed on you."

Mathias shook his head and rolled over in bed so that he was lying on his stomach instead, not being able to help hide his wide smile. He could feel the bed shift as Flynn moved as well, and a moment later, Flynn was pressing a warm kiss to the back of his neck.

"Right here," Flynn said as he brushed his hand over the back of Mathias' thigh, right where buttocks met thigh. The light touch made Mathias shiver. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath through his nose.

"Over my dead body, Fairwind."

Flynn laughed before pressing another kiss into his skin.

"A man can dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could just as well just call this day "tattoos" or whatever, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Drink
> 
> Flynn finds out what Mathias' favorite type of alcohol is. Sexy times ensue.
> 
> Tags: Alcohol, drinking, tipsy sex

Mathias held many secrets, that’s something that Flynn learned early on. It had been one of the things that had pulled Flynn towards the man, had made him so intriguing. When Taelia had figured out how much Flynn was actually into Mathias, she had laughed at him and joked about how Flynn sure seemed to have a type. 

Still, long after Flynn and Mathias first met, Flynn still took great pride in learning know information about the secretive man. He treasured every nugget of information, and Mathias had slowly came to trust him with more and more personal information.

One of the things that had taken quite long for Flynn to find out was what sort of alcohol Mathias drank. Not what he ordered at the inn, because he always ordered the same thing Flynn did, regardless of what it was. Flynn supposed it was a spy thing, trying to stay local, or something like that. Flynn had actually turned it into a game, ordering the wildest things imaginable, just to see Mathias’ reactions. No, Flynn meant the sort of alcohol Mathias kept in his chambers, whatever he turned to after a rough day or when he needed sometime to himself. Flynn was a firm believer in the fact that you could tell a lot about a man based on what sort of alcohol he kept. When he had followed Mathias to Stormwind and essentially moved in with the man, he finally had the chance to see for himself. There were things that didn’t surprise him too much - differently sized glass bottles filled with bronze liquids, which after a quick sniff and a swig told him that it was mostly smokey whiskey and brandy. There was one bottle however, which had been decidedly more empty than the rest, that did take him by surprise. When Flynn held it up to his nose it smelled sweet, almost sickeningly so, and when he tasted it, his tastebuds was completely overwhelmed by the very sweet taste of almonds.

Flynn pulled a face of confusion and held up the bottle to his face, inspecting the labell, thinking. He wasn’t quite sure if he liked it or not. He took another swig and swirled the liquid around in his mouth before he swallowed. It was definitely some strong stuff, even if the very sweet taste masked most of the liquor taste. 

That evening when Mathias got back from the day’s super secret work in the SI:7 base and found a decidedly not sober Flynn and his favourite bottle of liqueur sitting empty on the kitchen table, Mathias’ cheeks had flushed red with embarrasment.

/

A week later, Flynn arrived home with a gift. Mathias gave Flynn a confused look as he handed over a package wrapped in a piece of cloth. 

“What’s this?” Mathias asked as he unwrapped the cloth and revealed a bottle. Flynn looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head.

“An apology for finishing the last one.”

“Thank you,” Mathias said, just somewhat stiffly as he placed the bottle on the table, realising that Flynn had just gotten him a brand new bottle of his favourite drink.

"I was thinking we could drink some of it tonight, perhaps?" 

Mathias looked up at Flynn, who was still sporting that sheepish smile. He raised an eyebrow at the man, and Flynn looked off to the side.

"It was _really_ good, okay?"

/

Later that evening, Mathias was trying to remember how he had ended up in his current situation as he was pulling his shirt over his head. Flynn had managed to get him to play some sort of intricate version of strip poker, and Mathias was definitely losing. They were both seated at the kitchen table, cards in their hands and inbetween them on the table. The bottle Flynn had given him earlier that day stood unopened between them. Flynn had decided that the winner of the game got to open the bottle and get the first taste. They had not gone without drinking during the game however, a bottle of whiskey also having been brought out for the occassion. Mathias' senses were just about starting to get fuzzy around the edges when Flynn laid out his hand of cards and proclaimed that he had won the game. Mathias didn't even bother trying to understand what constituted a win, and he strongly suspected Flynn was just making things up as he went along, despite what Flynn was saying.

"Time for my prize." Flynn stood up and grabbed the bottle of sweet liqueur, looking at it fondly. "Stand up."

Mathias' eyes flicked to meet Flynn's dark, playful eyes at the command, and the promise Flynn held there made his blood soar a little. He got up and gave himself a lookover as he could hear the 'plop' of Flynn opening the bottle. The odd game of strip poker had left Mathias in only his trousers, and Flynn was still completely clothed. Then, Flynn's hand was under Mathias' chin, tilting his head upwards. In the other hand, he held the open bottle.

"What are you-" Mathias started, but he instantly went quiet when he felt the cool glass from the bottle's mouth against the skin right above his collar bone. Then, Flynn tipped the bottle and Mathias could immediately feel liquid against his skin, running downwards. Flynn's face disappeared from view as he dipped down, and then Mathias could feel Flynn's hot tongue, chasing the liqueur down over his skin. Flynn straightened again, giving Mathias a cheeky grin before he moved the bottle to his lips, tilting his head back to draw a swig. Mathias licked his lips as he watched Flynn lower the bottle again, and then Flynn licked his lips as well, and then they moved at the same time. Mathias fisted the front of Flynn's shirt and pulled him close, and Flynn's free hand slid into Mathias' hair, tugging his head back in an angle that gave him perfect access to Mathias mouth. Flynn's lips and mouth were sticky and hot and tasted like almonds and alcohol and spices, and it drew Mathias wild. He pulled Flynn backwards, towards the bed, and Flynn followed. Mathias slid his hands under Flynn's shirt, tugging it upwards, and they only broke apart when they had to, to allow for the garment to come off. Mathias took the bottle from Flynn's hand and twirled them around, so Flynn had his back towards the bed. 

"Get in," Mathias mumbled against Flynn's lips, lightly shoving the man backwards. Flynn crawled into bed and lied on his back, and Mathias watched hungrily as he also lifted the bottle to his lips and drank. The alcohol burned pleasantly in his mouth. He got in after Flynn, swinging his leg over and straddling him, and Flynn's hands immediately found his hips. Flynn watched through heavily lidded eyes as Mathias held out the bottle over the middle of Flynn's chest, tipped the bottle and allowed for the auburn liquid to pour out. Then, he immediately bent down and lapped it off, lavishing attention on Flynn's right nipple, grazing it lightly with his teeth. Flynn bucked under him, and he felt Flynn's cock harden against him, and he hardened in kind. He poured out some more onto Flynn's chest, this time lapping his way upwards until he could attach his mouth to the side of Flynn's neck. He felt Flynn's hands at the front of his pants, untying them and sneaking inside, and he felt that Flynn's hand was sticky when he wrapped his fingers around Mathias' cock.

A while later, when he pushed inside Flynn with a moan, his hands were sticky, and his face was sticky, and they were both sticking to the sheets. Flynn was soft and pliant and tight and hot below him and around him, and Mathias pressed kisses to the man's shoulder blades, to his back, to anywhere he could reach. His body was buzzing comfortably, and he chose to ignore the little voice in the back of his head saying that it would be horrible to get the sheets clean after this. He set a slow pace of sliding in and out of Flynn, hands grasping at whatever he could hold, and Flynn moaned his name brokenly. It didn't take long for any of them to reach completion, the kiss Mathias pressing onto Flynn's mouth all slanted and off kilter, but still oh so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mathias' favourite alcohol is Disaronno. I fucking love Disaronno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Superstition
> 
> Son of a gun / Wish upon a star
> 
> Day four is two short drabbles on the theme of superstition. Ish.
> 
> Tags: Superstition, backstory, cuddling, fluff

**Son of a gun**

Mathias was continously impressed by, and almost shocked with, how lucky Flynn was. Not with gambling and such, no, but just _staying_ _alive_ in the first place. Mathias had been told so many stories about near death at this point that he was sure the man had nine lives. At first, he had just assumed that Flynn was lying, of course. But the more time Mathias spent with Flynn, the more he understood that all of those stories might possibly be true. He couldn't even remember how many times he had seen a trap snap shut right in front of Flynn's face, or a shot from an enemy rifle just about missing him. At some point along the way, Mathias found himself thinking of Flynn as his lucky charm. Eventually, Mathias couldn't hold himself any longer, and he brought the pirate's absolutely dumb luck up with him.

"Flynn."

Flynn, who was currently sitting on a chair in Mathias' quarters on Wind's Redemption, stopped whistling and looked at Mathais.

"Myes?"

Mathias placed his elbows on the desk in front of him and laced his fingers together, thinking for a moment of how to properly formulate the question.

"How come you manage to narrowly escape death so often?"

Flynn gave Mathias a confused, slightly hurt look.

"That's an odd question to ask. Would you rather I didn't?"

Mathias shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant." He grew silent for a moment, ignoring the mischevious smile spreading across Flynn's face. "I mean - how come you're so lucky?"

Flynn shrugged his shoulders, still smiling, and said something Mathias had heard Flynn allude to several times before, but never explained.

"Son of a gun, and all that."

Mathias eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean when you say 'son of a gun'?"

Flynn's face turned neutral and he shrugged his shoulders again.

"I was born on a boat with no known father, wasn't I."

Mathias sat silent for a while, mulling over how to respond to the answer.

"I... I didn't know that," he eventually said.

Flynn looked off to the side, avoiding Mathias' gaze. The air in the room had suddenly shifted, and Mathias realised he had treaded into territory that was deeply personal to Flynn.

"It is what it is," came Flynn's somber-voiced response. "That's what they put in the ship's log. 'Son of a gun'."

They grew quiet, and all they could hear was the sound of the water against the ship. Then suddenly, Flynn clapped his hands together, making Mathias nearly jump out of his skin, but not showing that, of course.

"That's why I always scrape by though. Being a son of a gun means you're lucky, and it's worked out for me so far!" Flynn smiled widely at Mathias. "It led me to meeting you though Shaw, so perhaps it's not that lucky after all," he said with a wink, and the seriousness from the moment before was completely gone. Mathias sighed and turned his attention back to the map in front of him.

"Forget I asked."

Flynn laughed wholeheartedly, and then he went back to whistling.

**Wish upon a star**

The Stormwind night was mild, the temperature rising as spring was starting to become summer. Mathias hadn't been able to sleep, so he had come to his secret little space, an outcropping under an awning that you could get to by climbing over a slanted roof right next to where the entrance of his and Flynn's apartment. The sky was clear this night, allowing for the stars to shine brightly above onto the sleeping city below. Mathias had been sitting there for quite a while, alone with his thoughts, when he heard sounds of footsteps nearby. He knew it was Flynn long before the man actually came into view, long since having learned the sounds of his walking.

"Hey there," Flynn said softly as he ducked under the awning and came to sit next to Mathias. Mathias scooted to the side to allow the larger man to fit into the space as well, but they still had to sit side to side. "What's going on?"

Mathias shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing in particular." He pulled up his knees as close to his chest as his somewhat stiff joints would allow, and rested his arms on his knees. "Just wanted to enjoy the night air."

Flynn was warm next to him, and when Flynn's arm wound around his shoulders, he leaned into the touch. Flynn's lips brushed lightly against his temple. They sat in silence for a long while, just watching the night sky. Then suddenly, Flynn made an excited sound.

"Oh, look over there! A shooting star!" Mathias followed Flynn's arm to where he was pointing, and surely enough, he just had time to watch the little white streak across the night sky. "Make a wish!"

It had been such a long time since Mathias wished upon a star. Not since his youth, at least. This time however, it was different. He took a long look at Flynn's face, who was looking up into the sky, awestruck. Then, he made his wish, before resting his head on Flynn's shoulder.

"What did you wish for?" Flynn eventually asked, turning his head to look at Mathias, who shook his head just slightly.

"Secret."

"Tell me!" Flynn exclaimed.

Mathias gave a small smile.

"No."

Flynn made puppy eyes at Mathias, who wasn't swayed.

"You don't say your wish out loud. It doesn't come true if you do."

Flynn laughed at that.

"I didn't take you for a superstitious man!"

Mathias shrugged his shoulder and looked back up into the night sky, at the twinkling stars above.

"No matter. Some things are too important to gamble with."

It was only partly true, because Mathias was of course above such things as superstition. When his wish was that peace would continue so he wouldn't have to leave Flynn behind however, it wasn't worth the risk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Stealth
> 
> Tags: drabble, character study

The thing about living your life in the shadows, always just out of sight, always just there in the peripheral vision, is that you eventually forget what it’s like to be seen. It becomes _scary_ to be seen.

Mathias was used to be a person of importance in the Alliance, in the war effort. In the battle against Old Gods. He had been Spymaster for a long time now. But see, the thing about being Spymaster was that no one actually knew you. Spymaster Shaw, sure. Lethal, professional. Most people respected him, many people feared him, like you might a venomous spider. Mathias was comfortable with that. It made his job, and his life, so much easier.

Then along came Flynn Fairwind, with his warm laugh and cheeky grin and just constant loudness, and looked right at him. It was startling, frankly, and just like a spider might scuttle away when someone expose their little dark webbed up corner to the sunlight, Mathias did his very best to get out of view. But no. Flynn continued. He continued asking questions, he continued wanting to get to know _Mathias_ , not the secrets Mathias knew. He was being seen for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, and it took time getting used to be someone’s centre of attention. 

Flynn dragged Mathias into the sunlight and now that he was in it, he never wanted to get out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6. Scars.
> 
> tags: angst, angst and fluff, established relationship, mentions of Vancleef/Shaw

When Mathias woke up that day, there was a strange feeling in his chest. It took him a few moments to wake up properly and realise why, and when he did, his heart felt heavy. Today was an anniversary that he thought less and less about, but it always hurt when it came around again. He looked out the window, deducing that it was dawn, the sun just about to rise. He turned around in bed and found, as always, Flynn sleeping next to him. He looked so peaceful in sleep, his face relaxed and head spread out around him on the pillow. Mathias smiled to himself, the heavy feeling in his heart almost completely disappearing as he looked upon his partner. Mathias sat up in bed, elbows on his knees, chewing on the inside of his cheek for a moment. Deciding what to do. Eventually, he came to a conclusion and moved his hand to Flynn’s face, moving away a long strand of hair that had stuck to his bottom lip.

“Flynn,” he said gently, and the man stirred slightly, sleepy light blue eyes opening and meeting his. “I have to go to Westfall.”

Flynn stretched and suppressed a yawn, covering his hand with his mouth before speaking.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

The question caused Mathias to pause for a while, turning his gaze towards the window as he thought. Eventually, he nodded slowly.

“Yes. Please come with.”

/

They made the journey to Westfall on horseback. Goldshire was bustling with activity, and when the lush forests of Elwynn gave way to the dusty fields of Westfall, Mathias grew very quiet and somber. Flynn let him be, didn’t ask too much about it. He had learned a long time ago when he needed to give the man some space to think. 

They rode through Sentinel Hill, and Mathias tried not to think too much about what those stone walls symbolised. They continued their journey south and then west, and when they reached the outskirts of Moonbrook, Mathias slowed his horse to a halt. They tied their horses to a post and continued on foot. 

It had been years since Mathias had set his foot in this place. Five years? Ten? His memories of this place had grown hazy, and he had done his best the last few years not to remember. The town was empty now, a ghost town, and when they passed the house that held the secret entrance to the old Defias base, Mathias looked the other way, pretending not to know, pretending not to see. Knowledge and memories from another lifetime. Flynn followed closely behind, taking in the broken windows, the dried up fountain, the dust storm-damaged houses. They reached the end of the town, and the view became the flats and the ocean. 

“Could you wait here for me? I won’t be long.”

Flynn took a step towards Mathias to pull him in for a kiss, a tender kiss, with his hands framing Mathias’ face. Mathias knew Flynn could sense it, but he didn’t say anything. He was grateful for that. Mathias found himself holding onto the lapels of Flynn’s coat just a bit too desperately. Then the kiss was over.

“Of course,” Flynn answered before taking a step backwards. 

Mathias continued alone, until he was standing on the cliff side, looking down at the ocean and sand below. Then, with a half turn and a kneel, he found what he was here for.

It was a nondescript stone, just the slightest bit larger than the ones around him. Mathias had carried it up here himself all those years ago and buried it halfway into the ground. He wiped off some dirt and found the small inscription, the one you could only see if you knew where and what to look for. In small, simple lettering, three letters: E.V.C. Carved by Mathias, with his own knife, so long ago.

“Hello, Edwin.” Mathias spoke aloud, looking at the stone with both fondness and sadness in his voice. “I’m sorry for not visiting sooner.” Mathias sat down on the ground next to the stone, looking out onto the ocean. “I’ve been... busy,” he eventually said. It was technically true, but that wasn’t actually the reason he had kept away from this place. Mathias wasn’t even sure why he lied. No one else could hear him, and the man he was speaking to was long since gone and buried. Mathias drew in a breath, slightly shaky. “Actually, the truth is... I wasn’t sure I would be able to make it here. It hurt too much to think about.” Mathias looked down at the stone for a moment before looking back at the ocean. They had spent time here, him and Edwin, when they had been young and dumb and... in love. Before the Brotherhood. Before the hatred of the Stormwind nobles.

Mathias’ chest ached, like there was something sitting on his rib cage.

“I missed you for a very, very long time.” Mathias closed his eyes, smelling the salt of the sea and the dust of the earth. “It took me so long to get over you. For a long time I thought I never would.”

Mathias went silent, as if giving time for a response. Of course, none came.

“Perhaps a part of me will never be able to. Not really,” he said, speaking as much to a younger version of himself as to his current self.

“I met someone.” He let out a long breath, as if he had just let something out that he’d held secret. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, using his thumb to feel the simple silver ring on his ring finger, the ring whose double was worn by Flynn, on his ring finger.

“I felt guilty about that for a long time. Like I didn’t deserve it.” He used his thumb to twirl the ring around, feeling the smooth metal. “Like I didn’t deserve to be happy.” 

Mathias turned his head to look back over his shoulder. He could see Flynn over in the distance, standing in the place he’d left him. He was too far away for Mathias to make out any facial features, but Mathias’ heart still beat a bit faster.

“You would’ve liked him,” Mathias said with a bittersweet smile on his face. He looked away from Flynn and down at the stone once more. “Yeah, I really think you would have liked him. I can't even imagine the sort of trouble you two would've gotten in to."

Mathias looked out at the ocean once more, before he stood up. 

“Goodbye, Edwin.”

With those words, he turned around and started walking back towards Flynn. With every step he took, he felt lighter. When Mathias reached Flynn, Flynn gave him a soft look. Mathias looked at him, at the crow’s feet that had appeared at the corner of his eyes the past few years, the silver strands that had appeared in his long hair. Mathias couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been.

“Are you alright?”

Mathias nodded.

“Yes. I just had to say hello, and goodbye, to an old friend.” 

Mathias reached out his hand and took ahold one of Flynn’s hands, entwining their fingers. Mathias pulled their joined hands upwards and pressed a kiss to the back of Flynn’s hand. “Let’s go back home.”

They walked back to their horses, and Mathias was just pulling himself up into the saddle as he had a realisation. 

“Flynn.”

Flynn, just about to pull himself up onto his horse, stopped halfway through the motion to look up at Mathias.

“Yes, Mattie?”

Mathis looked off into the distance for a moment before looking back at Flynn.

“You know I love you, right?”

Flynn smiled widely, eyes twinkling.

“I sure hope so!” He pulled himself up into the saddle and turned to face Mathias, face soft and gaze tender. “Yes, I do know that.” He took ahold of the reigns, and the horse started walking. “I love you too.”

Mathias watched Flynn ride for a few moments before he took the reigns and followed him, back towards their home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Storm
> 
> Tags: Smut, plot what plot, first time, anal sex, angry sex (ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Fairshaw week is already over! I absolutely adore how the community has created so much content for this ship. The Fairshaw armada sails strong!

Mathias sat in the trashed captain's quarter of the Middenwake, elbows on the desk. He had discarded most of his gear, and he was stripped currently down to his undershirt and trousers. Everything inside the quarters was turned up side down and thrown around, as if a tornado had gone through. He sat silently, staring into nothingness, thoughts churning in his head. Mathias and Flynn had travelled to an island not too far off the Mechagon coast, an island that Mathias had recieved intel about. According to his sources, horde forces had recently discovered the island and there was as an unusual amount of activity going on, even if there was a large azerite deposit on the island. Mathias had gone to the Middenwake and recruited Flynn for the mission, since a small, fast moving vessel was well suited for a recon mission like this.

Everything had gone horribly wrong, however. As soon the ship had rounded the island, an armada of horde ships had awaited them. A trap. The intel Mathias had recieved was bad, and Mathias' mind was currently racing with the implications of that. The amount of work needed to weed out the traitor within the SI:7 ranks was daunting, and the mere idea that any information could be compromised was overwhelming. They had just barely managed to escape the horde vessels, but a storm had brewed up on the horizon unnaturally quickly, forcing them to sail straight through it. Flynn had clutched his shell necklace and made a comment about how the horde must have tidesages on their side.

The storm had died down a bit now, and Mathias guess was that they had been stuck on the ship for five hours, at least. The sound of the waves crashing around them, hitting the rocks and cliffs, was still almost deafening, the sound only slightly hindered by the wood of the ship around him.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the sound of the storm got louder as Flynn, absolutely soaked, marched in through the door. He was only wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of trousers. The shirt clung to his body like a second skin and his hair was plastered to his face. He slammed the door shut behind him and rubbed both his large hands over his face, trying to get rid of most of the water. Mathias could feel his throat go dry at the sight of the now almost see through shirt clinging to Flynn, revealing every single divet and ripple and muscle, and that fact annoyed him beyond words. Flynn was a _distraction_ , and that distraction had caused him to make mistakes. He'd let this silly urge to be close to the man put them in a situation that they might not be able to get out of. Mistakes like that could cost you your life, or even worse. Mathias hadn't made a mistake like that in years. If he'd gone alone to scout things out, he wouldn't have pulled an innocent person into this. No one else to drag him down as he escaped, or if escape was impossible, no one to try to talk him out of doing what was needed to be done.

“She’s banged up, but there’s no way of knowing how much damage has been done. What’s for sure is that we’re not getting anywhere.” Flynn used both hands to slick his hair backwards, out of his face. Mathias didn’t really pay him much attention. “We will have to wait for the tide to see, or hope that someone has the ability to come get us before that. We won't know if she's in the condition to float until then."

Flynn bent down and picked up a chair that had toppled over in the previous sailing through the storm. He flipped it around, put it down and then sat down in it, facing it in Mathias’ direction. Water was dripping from everywhere, down onto the floor.

“At least we have each other as company, ey, Mattie?” Flynn said with a smile, a smile that showed that this was a fact that Flynn was genuinely happy about, and Mathias felt the light flicker of a hope at that. A hope he immediately stomped out, and a hope that was the last drop. Mathias couldn’t stand it anymore. Flynn’s presence was too much for him, too distracting. He had been absolutely idiotic in asking for Flynn’s help with this mission, and his feelings for the pirate was just a liability.

“How do you call yourself a captain when you can’t even steer your own ship properly?” Mathias said, completely ignoring what Flynn just had said, voice dripping with venom. He looked at Flynn with cool eyes, steeling himself.

Flynn’s face went from confusion, to hurt, to shock, to anger, in a matter of moments.

“Excuse me?” he said, sounding baffled, straightening in his chair.

Mathias felt anger rising, anger at the situation, anger at himself, and anger at Flynn for affecting him this much.

“Your incompetence has put us in this situation and now I have to figure out a way to get us out of it. As per usual.” Mathias tried to keep his voice calm and collected, to not betray the emotions raging within, but he could hear how he wasn't succeeding.

Flynn sat slackjawed for a moment, until what Mathias had said finally seemed to sink in.

“Incompetent?!” he said, almost shouting, getting to his feet and gesturing wildly with his arm towards the side of the ship, towards the storm. “I did my best to maneuver the ship through a _storm!_ ”

Mathias kept his eyes on Flynn, focusing on that anger he felt about his mistake. A little voice inside of him was saying that he wasn't being fair, but he ignored it. He felt frustration boiling over and he stood up, slamming his hands down on the desk.

"And if you did your job correctly you would have managed to actually maneuver the ship!" He was shouting now.

Flynn moved his arms out in a gesture of exhasparation.

"Don't blame _me_ for this!"

" _You're_ the one to blame!" Mathias instantly shouted back.

Flynn pointed at Mathias.

"Don't take shit out on me because you're angry at yourself! You call _me_ incompetent?! We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for your bad intel leading us straight into a trap!"

The words cut right through Mathias, and he snapped his mouth shut, his teeth clattering uncomfortably against each other. Flynn had managed to hit his head precisely on the nail, and Mathias didn't like how easily Flynn had figured out Mathias' true feeling about the whole situation. It must have shown on his face, because Flynn instantly looked remorseful and his voice went soft.

"Hey, Mattie, I didn't-" He took a step closer towards Mathias, who quickly took a step to the side. Mathias held up his hand in a dismissive gesture, silencing Flynn.

"Don't."

Flynn looked hurt as well, and Mathias decided it was time to leave this situation before it went real bad. He managed to get his legs working, needing to put some distance between them, needing some air. He strode past Flynn, who was looking at him with a sad frown on his face. Once he reached the door he calmly opened it, stepped outside and closed the door behind him, leaving a miserable Flynn behind.

The instant Mathias stepped outside of the capatain's quarters, a large spray of seawater and strong wind hit him. He quickly walked across the deck, closer to the front of the ship. A large rock formation was jutting up next to where the ship had wrecked, which shielded the ship from most of the storm. Mathias came to a halt halfway across the deck of the ship and turned to face the ocean. He looked at the dark, rolling waves in the distance and crossed his arms across his chest. Wind and spray from when the waves crashed into the cliff and the side of the side whipped his face, and he was already soaked completely through again.

"You're an idiot, Shaw," he muttered out loud to himself. A strong sense of helplessness came over him. He truly didn't know how they would make it out of this situation. He had no idea of where the storm had taken the ship.

Mathias wasn't sure for how long he'd been standing out there when Flynn appeared from within the captain's quarters. Flynn came to a halt quite a bit away, careful to give Mathias his space.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I-"

"No, stop, don't-" Mathias started, interrupting Flynn, who grew quiet. Mathias shook his head and buried his face in his hand, dragging in a harsh breath through his nose before half turning to face Flynn. Flynn looked absolutely miserable, and his hair clung to his face again. Mathias shook his head again, pressing his mouth into a thin line. "Don't apologize".

Mathias breathed in deeply one more time. Flynn watched him passively. "What you said is true. I put us in this situation." Mathias almost had to shout to be heard over the wind and the crashing of the waves, but it was still nothing like the shouting that had just occurred in the captain's quarters. "The fault is all mine. I apologize." Mathias eventually said, and then they just stood there, looking at each other in silence. They stood like that for a long time, and just as Flynn opened his mouth to speak, something came over Mathias.

_To hell with it all_.

If he was about to starve to death on a ship wreck, or drown trying to escape it, he might as well just do what he wanted.

Which is also exactly what he did when he surged forward and fisted the front of Flynn's shirt, pulling himself flat against the larger man. He crushed their lips together and shoved his tongue into Flynn's half open mouth.

Eterneties passed as Flynn didn't react at all, and Mathias felt how the bottom of his stomach dropped out and he realised he had made a horrible mistake. Then, Flynn made a sound like man dying, wrapped his large arms around Mathias and pushed his tongue back against Mathias' in the most desperate kiss Mathias had ever shared with anyone in his whole life.

The flood of relief and adrenaline that washed over Mathias made him weak at the knees, but he managed to stay upright, much on account of Flynn's hold on him. He stood on his toes and angled his head for better access to Flynn's mouth and Flynn obliged. The kiss was slanted and messy and tasted of salt water, but it was the most perfect thing Mathias had ever experienced. He slid his hand up Flynn's front, up over the sides of his face to entangle in his hair. Mathias felt Flynn's arms moving, and one large hand was on his backside, and he took the hint. With a small hop he straddled Flynn's broad hips, wrapping his legs around him. Mathias suddenly found himself higher up, allowing him to kiss down into Flynn's mouth. Flynn groaned into the kiss and Mathias felt another large hand slide over the back of his thigh.

"Inside," Mathias growled against Flynn's lips before moving his mouth to tongue at Flynn's ear. Flynn started moving, walking across the deck and back into the captain's quarters. Mathias moved to press open mouthed kisses over any bare skin he could reach, lips sliding over wet skin. Flynn kicked the door shut between them and flipped around. Mathias grunted as his back hit the door, and then Flynn's hungry lips sought out his again, and they shared yet another desperate kiss. The way Flynn's tongue delved into his mouth sent pangs of lust through Mathias' body, and he could feel his cock swelling, despite the wet, cold clothes he was wearing. Flynn's somehow warm hands hand slid to grasp at his hips, and Mathias felt hyper aware of every touch. Eventually, Mathias tore his mouth away and managed to choke out a harsh "Desk."

Flynn instantly caught on and flipped around. Mathias used the muscles in his legs to hang onto Flynn's front until Flynn unceremoniously dumped him on the desk, kissing him roughly. Flynn planted his hands on the desk, on either side of Mathias' hips, and leaned over him. Mathias growled impatiently as he clawed at Flynn's shirt, wanting it off, wanting to see and feel and taste skin. He wasn't very successful however, the wet fabric sticking to Flynn's body. Flynn seemed to understand what Mathias was after however, because he broke away with a huffed laugh.

"Yeah, wait, just let me-"

He leaned back up, took ahold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then, he threw it off to the side, without taking his eyes off Mathias. Mathias felt his mouth go dry as the broad expanse of Flynn's chest was exposed to him, but he didn't have much time to do more than that before Flynn was back over him, hand sliding through his hair and cradling the back of his head. They shared another harsh kiss before Flynn disappeared downwards, and Mathias felt Flynn's hands at the bottom off his shirt, starting to push it upwards. Mathias groaned and dropped down onto his elbows as he felt a hot mouth and tongue kissing and licking over the skin being exposed.

Soon, Flynn had kissed his way up as far as the shirt would allow, and he left it bunched up just under Mathias' armpits. Mathias turned his gaze down and watched as Flynn kissed his way back down his body again, until he reached the hem of Mathias' pants. Mathias' limbs grew heavy with the anticipation of what was about to happen, and he closed his eyes. Flynn quickly undid the front of Mathias' trousers. Mathias could sense Flynn moving and he felt a hand land next to his elbow, and then there was some fumbling, and when Mathias opened his eyes again Flynn's face was hovering above his, but looking down, inbetween their bodies. Then, Mathias felt Flynn's hard cock press against his, and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his skull as Flynn wrapped his fingers around the both of them.

"Fuck!" Flynn swore loudly as he rolled his hips, and Mathias could do nothing but agree. His fingers found the edge of the desk and he hooked his fingers around it, trying to find some leverage. He let his head hang down between his shoulders as pleasure crashed over him, the friction and the realisation that this was actually happening burning in his mind. Flynn rolled his hips again and Mathias felt how Flynn buried his face into the side of his neck, breathing harshly. Mathias realised he could finish from just this, but he wanted more.

"Fuck, wait, stop-" 

The rolling of Flynn's hips came to an immediate halt and Mathias lifted his head. Flynn's face was flushed a light pink and he was breathing harshly through his mouth, chest heaving. There was a question in his eyes.

"Wait, I need-" Mathias reached down to paw at one of his pants' many small pockets, and he quickly fished out a small seethrough vial. He took held it up to Flynn, his cheeks burning. "Here. Use it."

Flynn looked between the vial and Mathias' face before realisation seemed to hit him. He let go of the grip around their cocks and he took the small vial from Mathias. He leaned down to press another harsh kiss to Mathias' lips, one that Mathias happily reciprocated, and then Mathias was pulled back and flipped around, so his stomach was pressed against the wooden desk. His cock ached dully with the realisation of how easily Flynn handled him into place. A moment passed, where nothing could be heard apart from the storm and their breathing, but then Flynn's fingers hooked into the hem of Mathias' pants and peeled them off, exposing Mathias' backside. Mathias propped himself up on his elbows, and a ball of excitement grew in his stomach until finally, he could feel a finger at his entrance. He gave a broken moan as Flynn's slicked up finger circled his entrance, just feeling the ring of muscle, applying the smallest amount of pressure. Mathias let his head hang down between his shoulders and he felt Flynn's mouth at the nape of his neck, mouthing silent words into his skin. Everything seemed to dissappear apart from three points of contact - Flynn's finger at his entrance, Flynn's mouth on his skin and the edge of the wooden desk digging slightly into his hips.

Flynn applied some more pressure, and Mathias forced himself to relax. He gave a broken moan as the tip of Flynn's finger slipped inside. Flynn seemed to know exactly what he was doing, because he carefully yet effectively used his fingers, then two, to work Mathias open. Mathias was a quivering mess already, and he cursed himself. He hadn't even realised how desperate he had been for this, and his head swam with the idea that Flynn had apparently been just as desperate. 

Mathias gave a small noise of disappointment as Flynn removed his fingers. He sensed Flynn shifting behind him, and before he knew it, a large warm wrapped around his front, pulling him upwards, until he was helt tightly up against Flynn's chest. He could feel Flynn's hard cock dig into the small of his back, and then he could feel Flynn's other hand gently touch his hips. Flynn's breath was hot in his ear as Flynn moved his free hand and used it to guide his cock to Mathias' entrance. A violent shiver wrecked through Mathias' body, and his cock twitched, as he could feel the head of Flynn's cock right at his entrance, but not breaching him. 

"Ready?" Flynn's voice was soft as he asked the question, and when Mathias choked out his answer, it sounded almost like a sob.

"Yes!"

Flynn started moving his hips forward then, and Mathias gasped as he felt how the head of Flynn's cock pushed into him, and then how Flynn's cock started sinking into him. He threw anything called pride out of the window and moaned shamelessly as he was being filled. Flynn's hand held onto his shoulder, keeping him upright. He felt Flynn's other hand back on his hip, the grip strong, and Mathias' movied his hands up to grab ahold of the arm coming around his chest to keep his balance. Once Flynn was seated fully inside, Flynn groaned and buried his face in Mathias' hair line, breathing harshly through his mouth. 

"Mattie..." Flynn sounded like a man dying again, and Mathias let his head fall back to rest on Flynn's shoulder. He felt so incredibly full and incredibly good, and all the could smell and taste and feel at this point was Flynn. He squeezed around Flynn, who gasped. "Are you trying to kill me?" Flynn groaned, and Mathias squeezed again. Flynn started pulling out there again, a slow motion until he was about halfway out, before he sank back into Mathias again. They both swore as Flynn slid all the way back in, and Mathias went up on his tippy toes with how good it felt. Flynn started pulling out again, and soon, he was sliding in and out of Mathias continously. The captain's quarters was filled with the sound of moans, and Mathias desperately held onto Flynn as the man fucked into him. His own cock twitched, neglected between his legs, and then Flynn angled his hips just slightly, and the powerful pleasure that hit Mathias like a ton of bricks made his vision explode with fancy colors. He had no control over the sound that escaped him, and Flynn hit that spot again and again and again, and Mathias was about to come untouched. He clawed at the muscular arm holding him upright.

"Flynn, I'm- fuck-" he couldn't even manage a proper sentence, his brain fried and his tongue not cooperating. 

"Me too, Mathias, aahh-" Flynn's thrusts were becoming erratic, and after a few more thrusts, he slid all the way back in and froze, the grip on Mathias' hip like iron. Mathias' eyes widened as he felt Flynn twitching rhytmically inside of him, and then his eyes rolled back into his head for real this time, and he felt as if something snapped within him. He started coming, cock bouncing as he shot is load onto the desk in front of them. He heard Flynn swearing in the distance, a stream of curses, and then Mathias' vision whited out.

He was sure he'd only been gone for a moment when he came back. Flynn was still buried inside of him and he had moved his other arm around Mathias as well, leaning his forehead against the space between Mathias' shoulder blades, sucking in deep breaths. Mathias felt completely spent, and he let his arms fall down to hang limp at his sides, his eyes sliding close. They stood just like that for a while, before Flynn slowly started to pull his hips backwards, allowing him to slide out of Mathias. Mathias blinked a few times, letting out a soft grunt as Flynn slipped free from his body. He shivered as the adrenaline left his body and he started coming down from the rush of endorphines. Flynn turned him around and allowed for him to sit down on the desk, and Mathias heavily dropped down onto the wooden surface. 

Flynn was still flushed all over, and Mathias' cock twitch sympathetically at the sight of Flynn's half naked form, his half hard cock hanging out the front of his pants.

"...okay?"

Mathias realised Flynn was asking him a question, and he nodded. It didn't really matter if he'd asked about if Mathias was doing okay, or if the absolutely mindblowing sex had been okay. It was all okay. Mathias took ahold of his wet shirt and pulled it all the way off, making a disgusted face as he threw away the cold, wet garment. Once the offending shirt had been disposed off, he look back at Flynn. Something was definitely bothering the man, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Does this mean we-"

Mathias reached out for Flynn, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Flynn visibly relaxed into the embrace, and they kissed slowly, tentatively, this time around. As if it was a first kiss. When it was over, Mathias gently pushed their foreheads together.

"Let's not worry about anything that comes after this. We have to make it out of this alive first."

Flynn hummed in agreement. "Sounds good to me." Then, he claimed Mathias' lips in another kiss, this time bolder than the previous one, and Mathias kissed back with equal boldness.


End file.
